Science of the Nerds
by UltimateGeek
Summary: An extreme nerd, Amy is known as TheDalekFangirl on YouTube, with 13 million subscribers. When she sees Team Crafted, fans of her and her idols, maybe everything won't be so bad? JeromeASFxOC. 1320 FREAKING VIEWS! Up for taking. Read latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, being a nerd isn't always bad. My name is Amy, and I have light brown hair that hangs down to my elbows. My bangs constantly hang over my right eye, even though I'm always blowing them away. My eyes, as a lot of guys have said, shine as bright as a star, but as blue as the TARDIS. They haven't described them as TARDIS blue, but in my opinion, they are.

I consider myself to be the school nerd. I have straight A's, I'm in the "smart" clubs, and a lot of kids ask for homework help, even older kids. When I was in 8th grade, i wore Doctor Who t-shirts and a Hogwarts sweatshirt, which I wore all the time, since i lived in Washington. I didn't have a lot of friends, seeing as I was mostly a drifter. I constantly shifted between all groups, but I didn't have a real permanent place in any group. I was more of a behind-the-scenes girl.

The "top dogs" at my school were only famous because they were on YouTube. I didn't really care for them and don't try to talk with them much. To most, they are fun-loving and crazy. They called themselves Team Crafted, since they did Minecraft videos. What everyone didn't know, was that I had a more popular channel, that actually had more subscribers than them. While they had at least 3 million each, I already had 8 million subscribers. Wow, am I right? I did Minecraft videos, too, and a couple of cover song, along with some Minecraft skits. I called myself TheDalekFangirl, and I was proud of my geekiness and showed it.

Most boys at my school were always hitting on me. I was beautiful and smart, but I wasn't interested. If there is a good guy for me, he has to get me and be at least a little like me. The other girls treated me like dirt, mostly in jealousy. I admit though, I was every teachers' favorite student. They teased me about it, and made fun of me in any way they could. The especially made fun of my scar. I had a scar running down my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. I constantly wore sweatshirts to cover it, but they found it anyway. It was from a car crash when I was 9. No one died, but my mom was hit on the head, which made her go from loving to abusive. I had broken my arm, and my leg was disabled for 6 months. That's why I started on YouTube. Not for fame, but so I could have someone to talk to, even if it was just myself.

**First Day of 8th Grade**

I was sitting in the library, my favorite place to wait for the bell and read. I was re-reading the last Harry Potter book when one of Team Crafted walked up to me. I though they were just going to flirt with me, but they just sat down next to me. "Hey, I'm Jerome. I know that this might be silly, but are you TheDalekFangirl?" He asked. I was shocked; I hadn't done and IRL (in real life) videos yet. "How did you know?" I questioned in amazement. "Well, you're the biggest geek anyone knows, you sound a lot like her, plus you have the same taste in electronic music." "Wow, I admit, no one-" I was cut off by the bell. Phew. "Well, I need to get to home room, see ya later!" I said as I ran past.

I walked into home room and sat in the first row. Today was the first day of 8th grade, and I wanted to leave a good impression on my teacher, Mr. Smith. I pulled out my notebook and sat doodling daleks and my Minecraft skin when Jerome sat next to me. "Hey again." He said. "Why aren't you with your friends?" I asked. "Well, right now, they're in language arts, and I'm in history. So we can't really talk right now." His voice was sarcastic, and I laughed. Then our teacher walked in, and class started.

As I later found out, Jerome had most of his classes with me, except for gifted, which really only had 11 people in there. Ryan and Amber where in there, surprisingly, and they were the most popular couple in school, and completely ignored me. After class, Amber, a true bitch in my opinion, pushed me into the lockers, and the couple laughed. It didn't really hurt me, I was actually used to this, since people bullied me for being such a nerdy geek.

After school, I went on my skateboard home, and I looked back to see Jerome following me. I speed up in annoyance, and quickly, he got left behind. When I got home, I did my homework, which was easy, even though I knew seniors who had trouble with this math, I logged onto Minecraft and set up my recording equipment. I went on The Archon, and started recording. "Hey guys, TheDalekFangirl here, and today I'm playing Nations!" I gave the rules and then joined a team. I always played on earth, and everyone knew it. While we waited tons of fans swarmed my avatar. "Look guys, I know you really want a IRL video, but as you know, I am a green mutant behind this purple casing." I typed into the chat and said aloud. I got replies like "Awwwwww!" And "Come on!". Then the gamed started. I talked about MineCon and PAX, how I was going, and ready to do an vlog soon, my first one. My team was decked, and we basically dominated the game. "Weeeeellll, thanks for watching guys, and one more thing. When I'm at MineCon and PAX, please don't give me inappropriate pictures and stuff like that. Keep it PG, my friends! Chill, and I'll see you later my Daleks!" I stopped recording and edited the video. I posted on YouTube, were my subscriber count keep rising every minute. MineCon was a week away, and PAX was a week after that. I was happy that my parents supported me, and I got paid, even though I was 13.

**Random Time Skip To MineCon 5 Years Later**

I found my booth and set up for signing. I had already checked into my hotel, were my parents were staying. I wasn't exactly proud of them, since they got abusive a lot, but gave me everything so I wouldn't tell authorities. I know it was terrible, but I needed the money, since YouTube paid me through them. I brought a sharpie and some snacks. I pulled a camera out and started recording. "Hey guys, TheDalekFangirl here at MineCon! I'm here next to..." I listed of popular YouTubers I was close to. I had moved away to Florida after my first MineCon. "Weeeellll, people are going to be here any minute, so I'll see you later Daleks!" I turned the camera off. I had to move in 8th grade because I got too popular and people got too weird and treated me differently, because of my vlog. Plus my dad had a new job, and we moved to be with him to Pennsylvania.

I sat down and pulled out my phone. Twitter was going crazy, so I turned off notifications. Then I turned my phone off when I saw fans coming in. I was immediately rushed at my stand. They gave me fan art, little plushies that they were selling in the shop, and posters of my skin to sign. Things were calm but crazy at the same time, was surprised when I saw who was next in line after a little boy. "Hey Amy, it's been awhile." Jerome said. I was shocked; it was all of Team Crafted! I turned into a fan in Florida, and actually missed the weird boys. It was the whole team, and they gave me a poster to sign. Before they left, I asked if they would sign a poster for me. They agreed and Adam winked at me, making me blush. Jerome just glared at Adam, then they left, and I continued signing.

**Jerome POV**

I can't believe it. Amy was here! Once everyone knew here in middle school, she moved. She didn't know, but I had a huge crush on her. My buddies always teased me, and I would laugh with them. Then when I saw here at MineCon today, I pulled the whole group with me. They were still fans of her, plus she still had more subs than us. She was at, like, 13 million already! I only had around 7 million, which is a lot! Hopefully she won't read the poster until she got to her hotel.

**Amy POV**

When I got to the hotel, I was done. My eyes were drooping, and as soon as I got to the room, I crashed on the bed. When I woke up, I was alone. I went into the small kitchen and saw a note on the countertop.

_"Amy,_

_We're going out to the bar. Here's 50 dollars just in case. Be careful we're you go, and don't disappear. See you tomorrow_.

_Mom and Dad"_

Wow. I knew that they would leave me, just not so early. I sighed and headed back to MineCon, ready for the second day.

**Thanks for reading! I'll put more chapters soon, I just have school. See ya later Daleks!**


	2. Chapter 2

At MineCon the next day, I had my booth covered in fan art from the day before. I piled the papers and things my fans gave me into my TARDIS tote bag. I pulled up a chair, and went on Twitter saying that I was at MineCon and already had a great time. Then I turned my phone off, seeing as my phone had low power. I pulled out my camera and started a vlog. "Hey guys, TheDalekFangirl here, and I just wanted to apologize for the lack of videos for the next week, just because of MineCon and PAX. Oh, and thank you all for the amazing fan art you sent me! They're all amazing and I'm proud of you all. Thanks, guys, and I'll see you later Daleks!" I stopped the camera and put it away. Then I went out to the closest Starbucks. I had a hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun, and then walked to a table. I sat down and pulled my laptop out from my tote bag. I started editing my video when a girl walked up. "Hi, I'm Nicole... are you the TheDalekFangirl?" I nodded. "The one and only." Nicole smiled and sat down next to me. "Watcha doing?" She asked. "I'm editing my vlog about MineCon." Nicole had a thoughtful expression on her face, and then asked "Can I see it?" I shook my head. "Sorry, gotta wait like everyone else." She sighed and got up again. "Well, good luck at MineCon, and it was a pleasure to meet you. Bye!" She skipped away, in the "Omg I meet a youtuber!" way.

I uploaded the video and finished my breakfast. And gathered my stuff and walked back to MineCon. Tons of people were already inside, and I got swarmed once I walked in. "Please, let me through!" I shouted in dismay. Jerome, Adam, and Mitch walked up and help me out of the crowd. "Thanks, I thought they were going to rip me in half!" I said to the boys. They laughed and parted as we went back to our booths. There was a long line already, so I sighed and pulled out my sharpie.

After 3 hours, I stopped the line and said that I would be back later. They looked disappointed, and walked away reluctantly. I gathered all my things and went to my hotel. My parents were still gone, probably passed out in the bar. I set my stuff down and changed into jeans, a purple tank top, and a Doctor Who sweatshirt over it. I got my iPod and earbuds, heading to the park. I listened to "Silence and the End of All Things" by Chameleon Circuit. I sang along, not really caring who heard. I went out to a park nearby and shivered. It was winter in Florida, and kinda chilly. Nothing compared to Pennsylvania. I walked around the park a few times, just listening to my songs. Then I headed back to the hotel, ready to do some Minecraft. Surprisingly, I've never been in a group and recorded. I did this by myself, swearing to exterminate anyone trying to stop me. I set up my laptop and my recording equipment. I joined the McPixel server and started to record. "Hey guy, TheDalekFangirl here and today I'm playing Bridges on McPixel server!" I picked blue team and a class. "So, guys, as you know, I'm still at MineCon, but I'm leaving tomorrow. So, don't worry, my recording will get back to schedule soon. Oh! Once I get back, I might post a cover song called 'Everything is Ending' by Chameleon Circuit, but I still need a guy to sing with me. This is a duet, and I need somebody… So message me guys, and I swear that I will answer to every PM, ok, guys? Anyway, the game is started! Let's focus!" I started to talk about the game, and eventually, my team won. "Thanks guys for watching, and keep exterminating, my Dalek Empire! I'll see you later Daleks!" I stopped recording and starting editing. I uploaded the video, and about 20 minutes later, I got tons of messages. I sighed and set to work reading them all.

**Hello again! Thanks for reading, and you can expect the chapter in a couple more days. I'll also be accepting OC characters! I need some crazy fans and friends for Amy and Jerome! Thanks!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Fan or Friend:**

**A or J:**

**Thanks! I might tweak some characters to fit the story, but by all means, go crazy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading all those messages when I decided to take a break. I got up, got my tote bag, and started putting all my little gifts in my suitcase. I was about halfway through when I found my Team Crafted poster. I decided to hang it up until tonight, when I leave for PAX. I looked at the signatures. BajanCanadian, SkyDoesMinecraft, HuskyMudkipz, Deadlox, Jerome- wait. Did- did he sign with his phone number? '_Hey Amy, text me. Maybe we can meet up sometime?' _Wow. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. '_Hey Jerome, sorry that I hadn't seen your little message…. I've been exhausted most the time. Do you want to Skype?' _I sent.

**Jerome POV**

"Whoa, buddy, dat booty doe!" I shouted. Mitch and I were doing another Hunger Deans and I just got enough diamonds for Betty. Mitch had died and death match was in 5 minutes. "Come on, bacon boy, let's go get BETTY!" Mitch was going after a girl named PinkiePie897. I had full iron, another set in my inventory, and an iron sword. We ran to the center and crafted my precious Betty. "Biggums! We got Betty! Leggo get Pinkie!" I followed Mitch and we demolished Pinkie. I gave Mitch the extra armor and sword. Death match was in 30 seconds, and the chat went crazy with "Go J-REEEEEEEEE" and "Power Moves Only!" Then we were transported to the center, with me, my biggums, and 2 other people. I got KitKat952 and you get ShockzzMC, bud!" Mitch shouted. We katnissed both then healed to do a face-off. We both had full iron but I had Betty while he only had an iron sword. "On three…. 1…2…THREE!" Mitch shouted. He ran at me while I ran away. I paused and shot at him 3 times, hitting him. Then I turn around and sprinted to Mitch. We fought for a second, and then he died, fireworks erupting from the tribute pedestals, declaring me the victor. "WOOOOOOOO! I WON THE HUNGER DEANS!" I sprinted and jumped around. "Thanks for watching! Slap that like button with your forehead and we'll see you later peeps!" We stopped recording. "Wow, gg biggums. I'll see ya later, k?" Mitch asked. "K, buds, I got to go anyway, Amy finally texted me. Bye biggums!" I left the call and picked up my phone. '_Hey Jerome, sorry that I hadn't seen your little message…. I've been exhausted most the time. Do you want to Skype?' _it said. '_Sure, Amy.' _I sent her my Skype name and she joined up with me. "Hey Jerome, how are you doing? Sorry that it took forever, but I didn't see your little message." She said. "That's ok, Amy. Hey, do you want to meet up for a drink at Starbucks? My plane leaves in a few hours and I need to stay awake." I wondered. I was so nervous; like that one time you finally tell your first crush that you liked her. "Umm, yeah, Jerome. My plane is leaving in a few hours, too. See you there in 30 minutes?" she asked. I agreed and ended the call. Boy, I was excited. I changed into a white t-shirt and jeans, with my black converses on. I ruffled my hair and grabbed my jacket. "Doods, I'm heading out!" I shouted to the members in the hotel rooms we booked next to each other. "Where are you going, Jerome?" Adam popped out of the next room. "I'm going to Starbucks with Amy." I replied. "Ohhhh, can I come?" he asked, and I realized that he was into Amy, too. "Uh, no, sorry Adam. We just wanted to catch up." I quickly said. Disappointment flooded Adam's eyes, but I didn't want him to steal my crush. "Ok, see you later, Jerome." He sighed. I walked out of the room, closed the door, and leaned back in relief. Phew. Close call. I headed down to the lobby and headed to Starbucks. **(No, Starbucks is not supporting this story in any way. It's just the only coffee shop that I know of.)**

**Amy POV**

I was so excited! Jerome wanted to get coffee, but I was acting as if I was going out on a date. I really liked Jerome, and I didn't want to mess this up. I changed into a grey tank top, with my black leather jacket, a red scarf, red gloves, black shorts, black leggings, and brown boots. I applied I light layer of make-up and grabbed my purse, with 20 dollars, my phone, and a sharpie, because I ran into fans everywhere I go. I left a note for my parents in case they happened to stagger back to the room. '_Left for coffee. I'll be back 2 hours before we go. See you. Amy'_

I left the note with the manager and told him to find a drunk, married couple heading towards the elevator, if they even came. Then I left and headed to the coffee shop.

**Sorry if these seem like fillers, but seriously, this is my first fanfic story… Also, if you plan to make another OC, please give me a couple of guys. Thanks… New chapter tomorrow, around 8 or 9 FL time. **

**BIEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to Starbucks, which was about 20 minutes away from my hotel. I went inside and saw Jerome. I tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around. "Oh, hey Amy. Didn't see you there." He said. "Hey, Jerome. How've you been? I missed you." I said casually. "From PAX or middle school?" he joked. We both laughed. "Come on, you bacca. Let's get something to drink."

**_Completely Random Time Skip**_

We sat there for about 2 hours; just chatting about what collages we were in (**yeah… if you did the math from earlier, Amy and Jerome are 18…. Didn't expect that did you?**), what happened after I moved, how we met new people, and _extremely _embarrassing stories. I glanced at my watch and jumped up. "Sorry Jerome, but my plane leaves in an hour and a half, plus I need to drag my parents there." I stated. "Ok, but Skype me when you land, ok? I have to get to my plane, too." He said. We muttered goodbyes and parted way to go back to our hotels.

When I reached the hotel lobby, I saw the manager looking stressed. "Are you Amy Young? Your parents are being extremely rude to guests and our staff. Please, they are starting to threaten people." He whispered in fear. "Where are they, sir? I can try to calm them down." I questioned. He pointed to the direction of the bar and I ran to it. My parents were threatening the bartender in drunken slurs, even though he refused to give them more alcohol. I grabbed their wrists and tried to drag them out of the bar. They started slapping me and punching me, but I keep going. I apologized to the bartender as I was being beaten by parents. I stayed strong and pulled them to the elevator. Once the doors closed, they started yelling at me and released their drunken rage upon me. They mercilessly kicked me, spat at me, and punched me, and I fell to the floor. The elevator then reached our floor, and I ran into our room and locked them out. They were banging on the door, still mad at me for nothing. I packed our stuff quickly and cleaned up the room. Then I opened the door and sprinted to the elevator. My parents followed me, as I wanted them to, and we went into the elevator again. The continued from before, but I remained standing. We again proceeded to the lobby, and I staggered out with my parents. The police were there and arrested the drunken couple, but unfortunately, my dad managed to break my leg. The bone was clearly shown, and I screamed in agony. I fell, about to faint, when someone caught me. It was only a cop, but I weakly gave him my phone and told him to tell Jerome. Then I blacked out, in to the pitiful void were pain is nonexistent.

**_Time Skip**_

**Jerome POV**

I had just packed when my phone rang. Adam and Mitch sat on the couch watching the news and laughed about something. Apparently Amy was calling, so I answered. "Hey, Amy, what's up?" I said. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is the police. Amy Young is currently on the way to the hospital, and she asked me to call you. I," he stopped. "No…." I cut him off and was about to ask why Amy was heading to the hospital, when Mitch yelled for me. I looked to the TV, and saw Amy's picture. I ended the call and jumped over the couch, sitting next to Mitch. I watched as the anchorwoman described the event that had occurred. "Amelia Young, a professional Youtuber, is currently in the hospital, due to an unfortunate event that happened at her hotel. Her parents were drunk, and she tried to get them to leave the hotel. She managed to get their luggage, but in the elevator ride on the way up and down, her parents beat her. Once they reached the lobby, the parents were arrested, thanks to a 911 call from the hotel manager, and several bystanders. Amelia had a dozen, long gashes, a broken leg, a concussion, and was severely bleeding from her leg and cuts. Amelia is now currently in care of the Florida hospital. Authorities now say that she is a life-saver, for if she hadn't taken the abuse of her parents, staff and guest would be dead, according to threats they had made." The woman continued with the story, but I could hear. I was already out the door, tears blinding my vision.

**_At the Hospital, 20 Minutes Later**_

(**Don't read this if you can't handle it. This is very bloody.**) After I had reached the hospital, they lead me to her room. I gasped at the sight I saw. Amy had blood covering both arms and her leg. Her leg was showing the bone, and it was definitely broken. Her face had 3 cuts, and the one on her lip seemed nasty. I stared in shock. The paramedics told me that she was heavily sedated, so she would feel pain. Amy was unconscious, and I just sat down next the bed. I will stay here all night if I have to. Adam and Mitch walked and stared in the same shock I was in. They took seats next to me, and we all silently cried for Amy.

**BIG cliffhanger, huh? BTW guys, I might now be able to post a chapter tomorrow cuz I'm sick. Also, most OC characters will join in the next chapter. GIVE ME GUY OCs! I need them! Thanks for reading! See y'all later!**


	5. Sorry!

**Hey guys! UltimateGeek here with a small apology. I have midterms for school, so I can't really write a lot during this week. But I promise that chapters are coming! Thanks, and sorry for getting your hopes up.**

**(0.0) (0.0) (0.0)**

**KIRBY DANCE!**


	6. Screw it!

**Screw it. I don't care if this is a Mary-Sue. AMY IS ME! If you don't like my characters, go read something else!**

**BTW I STILL NEED GUY OCs! I NEEDS THEM! Sorry about the caps… I'm a little freaked for Midterms….**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know that I've been neglecting my stories, so chapters for both stories! Yay! Anyway, genießen Sie die neue Geschichte!**

**Amy POV**

Pain. It's the only thing I feel. All around me… is darkness. I'm struggling… to… understand. Words. What? I can open my… eyes a bit, but all I see are… lines. Everything is so blurry. Why is everything numb, too? I saw figures, near me, unmoving. I saw some new blurs rush into my view… everything is moving too fast… i can hear something… that's muffled… aaaaand I black out again, back to the pain.

**Mitch POV**

After we had reached the hospital, all we could do was wait. Wait and cry. We waited for the longest time, just for Amy. We stayed there for two days, but Adam and I left occasionally to get food. Jerome ate sometimes, but rarely. On Sunday, a few days later, someone barged in. She had was wearing a camo t-shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, and black, reflective sunglasses. She had long, wavy red hair, was tall, and had one piercing blue eye, and one green eye. She looked worried and stressed. "Oh my god, Amy!" she yelled. I looked at Jerome, and he finally looked up for the first time in 3 days. "Who are you?" he asked, with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. "Well, I'm Amber. I was Amy's best friend until she moved. I heard about what happened and had to come. I was a little… busy… at the time, so I had to wait a bit." She was hiding something. I could tell. "Well, I'm Mitch, that's Adam, and this is Jerome." I explained. I looked back at Amy. She had been cleaned up while she was here. Some of her cuts had healed, but a couple would scar. Like the cuts on her broken leg. Wait. Are her eyes open? "Jerome! She's awake!" I shout. We all jump up, completely forgetting Amber. I looked at Amy, and her eyes looked like they were glazed over, just a little grey. They were open for a second, and then closed again. Jerome slumped back down into his chair, looking defeated. "So what did the nurses say?" Amber asked. I looked at her, and nudged Adam to talk. He glared at me. "Well, they said that everything would heal, but she might get some brain damage. She got kicked in the head way too many times." Adam was slightly shaking, out of anger. Her parents were sent to jail for abuse and battery. They were sentenced to 25 years, but we were angered and believed that they deserved more. Amber just looked at us, then went and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's ok. She's strong. Trust me." I could she the concern in her eyes, so we sat down. She pulled a chair up from the other side of the room, and sat down next to Adam. The, we started to wait again.

****Le Time Skip****

**Adam POV**

After we settled, the nurses came in and took Amy off the sedative. They decided that the pain must have died down, but it was severe due to her past injuries. About 25 minutes later, Amy woke up. The nurses ushered us out, but Jerome had a giant grin on his face. I was so happy that she was awake, too! Wait. We haven't been posting videos, and it's basically our job! I went on twitter and saw posts like "Are you guys dead?!" and "omg plz give us a sign!" Oops. I explained what we've done and he freaked out for a second. We went on twitter again and posted the same tweet: "Sorry guys! We were at the hospital for a friend. Calm down! We'll be back by tomorrow at the latest." I looked at Jerome. He was slumped back, but smiling like a child on Christmas. A nurse came out and he jumped up. "You can see Amy now. She's awake." We followed her back to Amy's room, and crowded around Amy's bed. Amber pushed ahead of us and hugged Amy. "Amy! How are you doing? We got so worried!" Amber said in one breath. Amy looked at her, then us. "Whaaaaa….?" Amy tried to speak, but she looked half-awake. Jerome walked up and hugged Amy. "Amy! Are you ok?" He pulled back, and she smiled. "H-hey Jerome." Jerome smiled again, we relaxed.

****Another Time Skip CUZ I CAN****

**Mitch POV**

As I found out later, Amy… lost part of her eyesight. She was colorblind, and needed thick glasses to see regularly. We went back to the hotel, where we had to stay until we re-bought airline tickets. Amy was back in her room, but Jerome and Amber stayed with her to take care of her. A few days later, we arrived in LA, and brought Amy with us, since her house now belonged to the bank, due to her parents' arrest. At the airport, we got mobbed by fans, and I admit, I got kissed three times by some crazy chicks. When we finally got home, Jerome carried Amy to the guest bedroom, since she fell asleep on the car ride over. The rest of TC got a little worried, but I explained, so they backed off. I went to room and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Thanks guys! New OCs next chapter. By the way, IF YOU HATE THE MARY SUE, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE! Plus, new story tomorrow, along with a chapter for FMO! Thanks! BIIIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know that I'm gonna get lots of hate for being late (HA IN YO FACES!), but I do have a life… that's been getting really busy… I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!**

**JEROME POV**

After a few days, Amy went back to her old self. We both explained what had happened to our fans, and everything went back to normal. Except that Amy now had a scar on the back of her neck and her leg in a cast. We had all signed it, and it would be off in a month. But the scar was permanent. Amy was a little down about it, but all I could see was happiness in her eyes, behind those thick glasses.

**Le time skips to present**

"Amy! NO DON'T DO DIS!" I heard shouts of protests as Amy threw a water balloon at Ty. Amy had moved into the L.A house with us since her parents no longer owned her house. Her bedroom was next to mine and across from Mitch, who she had become best friends with. Right now, we were having an all-house water balloon fight. It was Amy, Mitch, Ian, and I against Adam, Ty, Quinten, and Jason. Amy threw a balloon at Ty, causing him to fall into the pool. "TY'S OUT!" I shout, aiming for Adam. "NO JEROME! I FAN, I FAN!" Adam was knocked into the pool, landing on Ty. "I GOT DA BUDDER BOY! GO GET ASTRO BOY AND THE FISH!" I shouted to Mitch. I heard the faint reply of "I AM NOT A FISH!" somewhere in front of the house. Amy and I cut around the sides, and she scored a balloon to his face. "FISH DOWN!" I shouted, hoping that Ian or Mitch would hear. "I WONT EAT YOUR STUPID CAKE, IAN!" I heard Jason shout before cries of anger. "NOOOOO! I LOST THE HUNGER DEANS!" Mitch shouted. I could only guess that Jason had hit the two of them, and was coming for us. Amy and I ran to the side of the house, where her bedroom window was located, and climbed the tree near it. I climbed into her room through the window, but Amy stayed behind. I snick through the house, hoping to find Jason before he found me. I felt the snap of rubber and the freezing water rush down my back. "THIS IS HORSECRAP!" I shout, because I'M FREAKING OUT (both ways teehee!)! I follow Jason, and shout out to Amy as he enters her room. She threw her last balloon at Jason, winning the mini-battle. "WOO! She wobbled down from the tree. How she climbed it with her cast is a complete mystery to me.

**TIME SKIP CUZ I CAN**

We dried off and settle inside the living room, debating on a movie. So far, it was a toss-up between 'Van Helsing' and 'Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'. Ty and Amy were silent for most of the debate, until Adam said, "What do you think, Ty?" Ty looked a little nervous, being but on the spot, but mumbled a vote for Van Helsing. I turned to Amy, hoping for a vote on Indiana Jones. She looked at me, then the rest of the group. "Van Helsing," she said her voice full and loud. A little under half of us groaned, while the others perked up. We started the movie, and Amy sat between me and Mitch. (SPOILERS!) Once we got to the intense fight scene between Van Helsing and Dracula, Amy was clutching my arm and leaning on my shoulder, totally engrossed in the movie. I looked down at her, and when the movie gave a loud "BANG", she jumped and nuzzled into my shoulder. I saw Mitch look at Amy and me, and he gave me a wink. I pulled my arm out of Amy's grasp and placed it around her shoulders. I held my breath, hoping she would be fine, and she just snuggled closer. I sighed and we watched the rest of the movie. Near the end, she fell asleep, and so did Adam. I noticed Adam because he was snoring loudly. We all let out a quiet laugh and turned the TV off. Mitch and Ian picked Adam up and carried him to his room, Ty trailing with a permanent marker in his hand. I picked Amy put, bridal style, and walked to her room. I placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up. She was already in her PJs and mumbled something in her sleep. I kissed her on her forehead and walked out. I silently closed the door behind me, and saw Ian, Mitch, and Ty walk out of Adam's room, trying to hold in their laughter. I smiled and walked into my room. I pulled off my shirt and pants and slept in my boxers, crashing the moment my head hit the pillow (EW, from a girl's perspective!).

**Morning, Dear**

**Maple POV**

I woke up a little confused. It took a second to remember about falling asleep last night. I facepalmed right there, because I fell asleep ON JEROME'S SHOULDER! Oh my Dalek… I got out of bed and got dressed. Wow, its 6:00 a.m. After I got dressed, I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Ty was the first to get up after me, and the other boys slowly woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. We laughed when Adam walked in, because he had a cat face, thanks to Ty. As Mitch walked in, I handed him the maple syrup and everyone laughed. Jerome was the last one awake… and walked into the kitchen wearing only boxers. I blushed and looked away. Jerome's eyes were half-open, so he probably forgot. Mitch threw some water into his face and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and then at me. He blushed furiously and ran to his room. I placed a plate at his spot at the table as he walked in wearing a periodic Minecraft shirt and jeans. He sat down and the others broke into laughter. I sat down and ate quietly. After everyone finished, I cleaned up the mess I made and all of the used plates. "Amy, you have amazing cooking. Jerome, if you mess this up, Ima kill you!" Mitch shouted, and Jerome and I blushed.

I ran to my room and got my phone, a notebook, and a pencil. I got dressed into shorts and a t-shirt tucked into the belt of my pants. I walked back downstairs. "Hey guys, I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" They nodded (don't worry she's not gonna get kidnapped). I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. There was a park near the house that I wanted to check out. When I got there, my breath halted. It was beautiful. The park had a HUGE field of green grass, some trees, benches, and a fountain. I walked around for 20 minutes and even found a river with a bridge over it. All of this was gorgeous. I sat down on a bench near a river and started to draw. I'm not particularly good, but it takes my mind off of things. I was about 75% done when I heard someone shout "Silver! Come back boy!" I saw a dog racing towards me with a girl in tow, after his leash. As the dog rushed past, I grabbed his leash. "Thank you! He's way too strong for me." The girl said. She had long, black hair, big, brown eyes, and a small nose. She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt with a small chain belt, a tight black shirt with short sleeves, a red necktie, and black sleeve gloves. I smiled and handed her Silver's leash. "I'm Amy. Who are you?" I asked politely. "Oh, sorry, I'm Kohta Seiko." She nearly mumbled the last part. Oh, she's shy. "Hey want to come back to my house and talk over some tea?" I asked. I want to break her sky shell. It's possible; Jerome did that to me since I've been living with Team Crafted. "Uh, sure, but can Silver come?' She questioned. "Of course," I said as we walked off towards the huge house.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm so sorry about uploading I little late, but I'm gonna start recording for YouTube this weekend. I'll give a little note when I do. And guys, if you want to see Kohta Seiko, go look up KohtaKiller. It's her profile picture with black hair. Bye my daleks, and keep on EXTERMINATING!**


	9. Giving Up

Hey guys! This is an update to say that this story is up for the taking. Whoever PMs me first will get this. I But some rule are in order!

1) You must have at least one story of your own up first.

2) Include one German word.

3) Give a reason why you want dis story.

That is all. Danko very mooch.

~~UltimateGeek


End file.
